Louisiana IceGators (1995–2005)
The original Louisiana IceGators were an ECHL team based in Lafayette, Louisiana from 1995 until the end of the 2005 season. The team played its home games at the Cajundome and were last an affiliate of the NHL Minnesota Wild and the AHL Houston Aeros. History The Gators were an instant success upon their debut in Lafayette, despite the city's unfamiliarity with hockey. The team holds the top four regular-season average attendance numbers in ECHL history: 11,433 in 1996-97, 11,196 in 1997-98, 9,857 in 1998-99 and 9,776 in 1995-96. The IceGators also hosted the eight largest and nine of the 10 largest postseason crowds in ECHL history, including four capacity crowds of 11,800 in 1997. The team won division titles in seven of its 10 seasons. The team never won an ECHL championship, and toward the end of its existence, attendance dropped. The 2005 season was plagued with team financial issues; drops in attendance led the Cajundome to no longer allow seating in the 300 level seats. The final game was not even a sellout, with an attendance of only 4,228. In January 2006, Cajundome officials announced that no investors had responded to a request for proposals that would have returned a hockey team to the dome for the 2006-07 season. Ice Gators Records Team records * Most Points, One Season – 116 (56-12-4, 2001–02) * Best Points Percentage, One Season – .806 (56-12-4, 2001–02) * Most Wins, One Season – 56 (2001–02) * Most Home Wins, One Season – 30 (2001–02) * Most Road Wins, One Season – 26 (2001–02) * Fewest Home Losses, One Season – 2 (2001–02) * Longest Winning Streak, One Season – 14 (November 23, 2001 - December 22, 2001) * Most Shorthand Goals, One Season – 24 (1998–99) * Most 30-Or-More Goal Scorers, One Season – 5 (1998–99) :: (John Varga, 39; John Spoltore, 36; Donns; 34, Mike Murray, 31; Louis Dumont, 30) * Fewest Goals Against, One Season – 156 (2001–02) * Lowest Goals Against Average, One Season – 2.17 (2001–02, 156 goals in 72 games) * Longest Overtime Playoff Games ** 121:24, Louisiana at Greenville, May 5, 2000 (Greenville won 3-2 at 1:24 of the fourth overtime) ** 115:19, Jackson at Louisiana, April 5, 2002 (Jackson won 5-4 at 15:19 of the third overtime) * Most Penalty Minutes, One Team, One Series (Since 91-92) – 355 (Louisiana IceGators vs. Pensacola, 1998) * Most Penalty Minutes, One Team, One Playoff Game – 168 (Louisiana IceGators vs. Pensacola, April 30, 1998) * Most Road Playoff Wins – 21 Individual records * Most Shorthand Goals, Season – 11 (Jay Murphy, 1998–99) * Most Power-Play Goals, Defenseman, Season – 16 (Chris Valicevic, 1995–96) * Highest Assists-Per-Game Average, Career – 1.15 (John Spoltore, 1995-01) ::(among players with 200 or more assists) * Most 100-Or-More Point Seasons – 4 (John Spoltore, 1995-01) * Most Consecutive 100-Or-More Point Seasons – 3 (John Spoltore, 1997-00) * Most Penalty Minutes, Season – 512 (Rob McCaig, 1995–96) * Most Shutouts By A Goaltender, Season – 7 (Frederic Cloutier, 2001–02) * Lowest Goals-Against Average By A Goaltender, Season – 1.84 (Frederic Cloutier, 2001–02) * Highest Save Percentage By A Goaltender, Season – .945 (Frederic Cloutier, 2001–02) * Most Assists In Playoffs, Career – 69 (John Spoltore, 1996-01) * Most Assists, One Playoff Year – 26 (John Spoltore, 2000) * Most Points, One Playoff Year – 34 (John Spoltore, 2000) * Most All-Star Games Played – 7 (Chris Valicevic, 1994, 1996–2001) Attendance records * All-Time Regular Season Average Attendance ** 11,433 (1996–97) ** 11,196 (1997–98) ** 9,857 (1998–99) ** 9,776 (1995–96) * Regular Season Total Attendance ** 401,185 (1996–97) ** 391,826 (1997–98) ** 345,003 (1998–99) ** 342,154 (1995–96) * Highest Attendance, ECHL All-Star Game – 11,493 (January 20, 1998) * All-Time Attendance, Playoff Game ** 11,800 (South Carolina at Louisiana, Kelly Cup Finals, May 11, 1997) ** 11,800 (South Carolina at Louisiana, Kelly Cup Finals, May 9, 1997) ** 11,800 (South Carolina at Louisiana, Kelly Cup Finals, May 7, 1997) ** 11,800 (Peoria at Louisiana, Kelly Cup Semi-Finals, April 28, 1997) ** 11,754 (Mobile at Louisiana, Kelly Cup 1st Round, April 6, 1997) ** 11,042 (Jacksonville at Louisiana, Riley Cup 1st Round, April 5, 1996) ** 10,460 (Pensacola at Louisiana, Southern Conference Finals, April 25, 1998) ** 10,220 (Mobile at Louisiana, Kelly Cup 1st Round, April 2, 1996) Seasons External links *The IceGators Official Website Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Defunct ECHL teams Category:Established in 1995 Category:Disestablished in 2005